justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThatOneCrazyPotato/JUST DANCE: THE PLAY - ACT 1
JUST DANCE: THE PLAY - ACT 1! :) Hey there, I’ve seen a lot of fake TV show scripts inspired by Just Dance characters, so I decided to make something like that myself :) Oh, and one more thing: if you’re homophobic or biphobic, you probably should stop reading this as there are quite a few homosexual and bisexual characters in this show. *cues people walking out of auditorium* Anyways… let’s get started with Act 1! 'ACT 1, SCENE 1' Problem, P1, P2, P3, and P4 of Rising Sun, Independent Woman, Starships, Till I Find You, and Diggy' are eating dinner at Independent Woman's''' house on Thanksgiving. Cutie Honey, '''the mother of '''Independent Woman, is busy taking a shower while her husband, Beauty And A Beat, is washing dishes.'' Independent Woman: '''So, how is everyone on this lovely Thanksgiving night? '''Till I Find You:' '''C’Mon P1 just broke up with me. Apparently she doesn’t even like me anymore, and the worst thing is is that I still like her. 'Till I Find You '''shows everyone a string of texts in a group chat, many members of which were previously dating' C’Mon P1.'' '''Till I Find You:' '''She just sent' 'this text to all of us without even thinkin'''g about it...it just says, “I love you, honey” '''Starships:' Sorry about that. But hey, at least you HAD a girlfriend. '''Till I Find You: '''Haha, I think I’ll be fine, but thank you anyways. '''Rising Sun P4: '''Hey, I have an idea: let’s all go get ice cream. ''E'veryone rushes to the kitchen to get ice cream. Enter' Problem, Starships, and Independent Woman.'' '''Problem:'' Ugh, I wish I wasn’t so lonely all the time. My boyfriend is always busy checking his texts from his friends. He acts like he doesn't have time for me anymore. 'Starships: '''You should probably leave him…*smirks* '''Problem: '*speaking on phone to her so-called boyfriend* You have another girlfriend? I’m done with you. Don’t call me anymore. You hear that? And I hope all those girls you’re currently dating realize that you’re a BEEPING- ''Rising Sun P2 gives Problem''' a stank eye.'' Rising Sun P1:' '''Let’s leave.' ' ''All 4 Rising Sun coaches leave the stage. Problem:' '*still speaking on the phone* All right, whatever you say. I’m hanging up now. Starships''' stares at''' Problem''' for a long time.'' 'ACT 1, SCENE 2' '''''Starships '''and '''Independent Woman' are walk'i'''ng in a park. '' '''Starships: '''Man, I feel bad for Problem after what happened last night. '''Independent Woman: '''You’re still into her? '''Starships: '''Yeah. I’ll admit, I still fantasize about her sometimes. '''Independent Woman: '''You know, you don’t have to spend your whole life dwelling on people who don’t like you that way, right? You’ll find a girl worth yo'ur '''time. I know it. ''Enter '''C’Mon P1, also known as''' Starships’s former girlfriend and Till I Find You’s former girlfriend.'' '''Starships: '''Oh crud. There she goes. '''Independent Woman: Who? Starships: 'You know what b- '''Independent Woman: '''Alright, alright, I get it. Keep it PG. There are kids around. '''C’Mon P1: '*speaks in a rather annoying voice* So, girls, how’s it going? Anyone been breaking your hearts lately? 'Starships: '''Shouldn't you know? You're the heartbreaker, you probably have a whole crew of friends who do the same things you do. '''C’Mon P1: '''Excuse me!?!? I didn’t break- '''Starships: '''Didn’t you just break up with a ton of people at once on Saturday when that text of yours began floating around? Didn't they all decide that you're a cheater? '''C’Mon P1: '*raises eyebrows* Umm…*tries to think of something to say other than yes* No, that was someone else. 'Starships: '''Really hon? '''Independent Woman: '''Ooh, you in trouble. 'ACT 1, SCENE 3 Bum Bum Tam Tam P1 is speaking to C’Mon P1 on the phone.'' '''C’Mon P1: '''So, you wanna go on a date sometime with me? '''BBTT P1: '''Haha no… '''C’Mon P1: '''I got a- '''BBTT P1: '''You tryna trick me into thinking that you like girls? I know you date them only to mess them up. You want to trick people into thinking you're bi, but everyone knows that you're straight. And I know about that text, honey. You can't even work a smartphone right, let alone date 200 people at once without getting caught. '''C’Mon P1: '''You want a girlfriend or not? '''BBTT P1: Yeah, but I don’t want you. C’Mon P1: 'I have good taste in girls. I know a good BLEEP when I see one, and you're one of them. '''BBTT P1: '''Really? Would you speak to your mother with a mouth like that? '''C’Mon P1: '*laughs* you ever met that Starships chick? She acts just like you! '''BBTT P1: '''I’m glad I’m not the only person who’s annoying you. ''C'’Mon P1'' groans and hangs up.'' 'ACT 1, SCENE 4' BBTT P1 and Starships are at a school dance. BBTT P1 accidentally bumps into '''Starships.'' Starships: '''Ow! '''BBTT P1: '''Did I hit you? '''Starships: '''Yes '''BBTT P1: '''Oops, sorry about that...who are you? '''Starships: I’m Starships. You’re new here, right? BBTT P1: '''Yep, I’m Bum Bum Tam Tam P1. ''Starships''' and BBTT P1 'chat for a while. '''LATER.. ''Slow music begins to play. ''Starships''' forms an upset look on her face. Starships: I have no one to dance with for this song… BBTT P1: '''I’m sorry… '''BBTT P1: '''Hey, it’s alright. It happens to everyone. ''BBTT P1 and 'Starships '''chuckle. '''NEAR THE END OF THE NIGHT… 'Starships: '''Hey, that was really fun...can I have your number? '''BBTT P1: '''Sure! ''The two girls exchange phone numbers and leave the dance. a side note :) Thanks for making it this far into the play! There will be three acts in all. One will be released each month, so be sure to check back next month for the next act. I hope you are enjoying this! Also happy pride month to all my LGBTQ+ friends and allies. See you next month! :) - CosmicExplorer1234 Category:Blog posts